The subject invention relates to the use of a plasma activation method to induce protein immobilization on a polymeric matrix. There are many protein immobilization methods which are available to immobilize protein on different kinds of materials, for example, chemical activation, entrapment and crosslinking. These conventional methods suffer from many shortcomings such as forming products of low stability and low activity and the inability of any one method to work well with a variety of proteins.
In the processes of the prior art, plasma is used to immobilize proteins on a membrane surface only to induce polymerization of different monomers to entrap the protein molecules therein. This has been disclosed, in Japanese Patents Nos. 57-197034, 59-203951, 59-28476, 59-216587 and 61-87699.